LA PRINCESA DE LA NIEVE
by KAKASHI TE AMO
Summary: tenten llega a kanoha en un dia donde cae  mucha nieve y ve algo que no quiere ver el resto tienen que entrar !00% nejitente  "Para la hermosa prinsesa de la Nieve de la persona que mas la ama.Neji."  denlen una oportunidad  one-shot


Era un dia horrible en kanoha, la razon: nieve, y es que despues de 10 años habia vuelto a nevaren podria decir como era posible que un dia en el que nevaba-unos de los dias mas bellos-podia conciderarce un dia al principio no era asi, en la aldea era todo felicidad, los niños jugaban en la escuela-o por lo menos los que havian ido-la gente caminaba por las calles y otros solo lo veian en la comodidad de su los que se llevaban la mayor sorpresa era los ninjas que llegaba de las todo habia empeorado ya que cuando estaba empezando a oscureser, empeso a formarce una tormenta de gente no podia salir de sus casas sin correr el riesgo de enfermarce, o de algo peor-morirce.

A lo lejos se veia a una mujer sentada en el suelo con la cabeza en las rodillas y temblando, no solo por el frio que sentia por cualpade la nieve que la cubria, si no tambien porque estaba habia sido, por culpa de un chico_ NEJI HYUGA._

_**flash black**_

Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate, entraba por la puerta principal de la entro quedo marabillada era la segunda nevada que veia, obio que la primera fue hace dies años, aunque no se acordaba de muchi ya que tenia unos ocho años, y los recuerdos que tenian antes se volvian unico de que se acordaba era de el sabor de la nieva y su color tan blanca como las nuves.

Estaba tan cansada luego de su mision, que pocierto habia sido mas larga de lo comun, aunque era muy facil, tanto que solo la habian mandado a ella sola. Se diriguio a la casa que compartia con Neji hacia un poco mas de un año, y es que Neji le habia propuesto casamiento y ella obio abia sabia que era joven-unos 17 años no eran mucho- pero si ella no se casaba con el, Neji se tendria que casar con alguien que el no amara ya que su familia lo abia obligado a casarce antes de los 18 añ obio que la mujer que hiba a elejir Neji era Tenten ya que llevaban mas de dos años saliendo.

Llego a su casa, abrio la puerta despacio, ya que le queria dar la sorpresa a Neji, ya que no sabia cuando ella la que se llevo la sorpresa fue ella, ya que cuando llego a la entrada de la cocina, lo que vio fue una imagen que la dejo en podia creer que el chico que estaba viendo besar a la pelirosa, fuera Neji, su Neji.

Cuando Sakura se separo y abrio los ojos, se quedo en shock-al igual que Tenten ya que esta no se habia movido de ahi-Neji la miro y le pregunto que le hizo una seña, y Neji rapidamente volteo la cabeza y alli la vio con la cabeza gacha se levanto, pero Tenten raciono mas rapido y salio corriendo hacia la calle en el momento en la que la tormenta estaba pidio disculpas y se retiro.

Neji tomo un abrigo y salio rapido de su casa. La empezo a buscar por los alrededores, pero no la encontro,asi que penso que se abria ido a la casa de Lee, ya que hacia mucho frio, para estar a fuera .

Asi se diriguio a la casa de su que estaba serca de donde vivia el con llego toco la puerta, a los pocos minutos Lee abrio.

__Neji que haces aqui pasa que hace mucho frio-Lee se corrio para que Neji pudiera pasar y el entro._

__¿Acá esta Tenten?_

__No, ¿acaso no estaba de mision?_

__Si pero ya volvio_

__Neji-subio su tono de voz-¿Qué le hiciste a Tenten?_

_No dijo nada, y se fue dejando a Lee con la palabra en la boca_

__ESPERA NEJI NO TE VALLAS VEN ACA; DEJAME AYUDARTE A BUSCAR A TENTEN_

Pero Neji no le hizo caso, el estaba preocupado por donde se habia metido Tenten ya que cada vez la tormenta era peor,Neji busco un rato mas y se rindio-o no presisamente si no que lo obligaron a volver a la casa ya que hacia mucho frio y se podria enfermar-asi que volvi a su no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

_**FIN FLASH BLAK**_

Tenten se senti cada vez mas devil, y ya no sentia partes de su sueño,mucho sueño, la tormenta ne nieve no habia parado si no que habia empeorado pero ella ya no se daba vez se alejaba mas de la realidad, y cada vez mas la nieve la tapaba. De repente Tenten sintio cerrarceles los ojos sin que ella pudiera y quisiera evitarlo solo pudo hacer un pequeño movimiento y se quedo tentidad sobre la nieve asi se durmio.

La alde habia empesado a despertar y ya no se notaba que volviese la nieve y mucho menos la los chicos jugaban con la nieve que habia dejado la tormenta en la armaban muñecor, otros asian angeles en la nieve y los mas grandes jugaban guerras de nieve.

Neji se levanto se cambio lo mas rapido que pudo y salio a buscar a busco en la casa de sus otros amigos,e incluso la busco en la casa de su ex sensei pero no la se empesaba a preocupar y recordo el campo de alli se diriguio la busco por todos lados pero alli tampoco estaba, volvio a su casa capas ya habia regresado a su casa. Pero no habia vuelta salio pero esta vez se diriguio a la oficina de la Hokage le tenia que pedir ayuda para que lo ayudaran a buscar a la puerta y espero hasta que alguien lo dejara entrar

__pase-la voz de T-sunade se escuchaba potente adentro de la habitacion_

__Hokage-sama venia a pedirle un favor-hizo una reverencia_

__¿Que es lo que nesecitas Neji?_

__Nesecito que me ayuden a buscar a Tenten-hizo una pausa-Es que ayer volvio y a hora no se en donde esta_

__¿Qué paso?-neji no contesto-Bueno estabien, son cosas de ustedes,por suerte hoy estan Kakashi y Kiba en la aldea. ellos te ayudaran a buscarla._

__Gracias-se dio media vuelta-los espero en mi casa?_

__Si esta bien_

_Se fue a su casa a esperar que llegaran Kakashi y Kiba-ambos se habian especializado en rastreo, Kakashi hace un monton de años y kiba hace menos- Al escuchar la puerta se diriguio rapidamente a esta, al abrirla alli estab Kiba con Akamaru y Kakashi._

__Hola Neji-saludaron al mismo tiempo Kakashi y Kiba-_

__mph-ese fue su saludo, Kakashi acostumbrado a ese tipo de saludos no dijo nada y sonrio,pero Kiba no-_

__Yo creo que mph no es un saludo-dijo algo enojado-_

__Bueno es mejor que empesemos a buscra ¿No?-dijo Kakashi antes de que Neji respondiera-bueno nos dividimos de a uno, cada uno con su perro y asi buscamos-Kakashi hizo uno sellos eh invoco a sus peroros-bueno kiba ve tu con Akamaru hacia el norte, tu Neji llevate a Pakun y ve hacia el sur y yo me voy hacia el este._

__Kakashi,pero como bamos a saber si alguien la encontro_

__Tomen estos-estendio la mano y cada uno agaro un comunicador-ya la llegan a encontrar solo se abisan¿Saben como usarlo no?Creo que no es la primera vez que lo vamos._

Todos se fueron y cada uno a buscar a Tenten. No eran ni las 12 del mediodia cuando Pakun capto el olor de Tenten. Le dijo una posicion exasta,y el y Neji fuero a el lugar donde el perro habia dicho habia una montaña de nieve.A Neji se le encojio el corazón, todo lo que se podia ver era una pequeña mano. Neji se aserco asi alli y enpezo a destapar a Tenten. Alli la vio mas hermosa que nunca, estaba acostada con una de sus manos en el pecho, y con la otra un poco estirada, en su rostro una sonrisa angelical de esas que solo ella sabia dar,pero tambien se mostraba una cara que mostraba pas, sus ojos estaban cerrado,y estaba muy blanca, eso la hacia ver mas estaba anonadado por su vellesa se veia como si al ver que Neji no se movia, fue lo mas rapido que pudo a buscara solto su cabellos delicadamente y la comtenplo, a hora si que no se podia superar su saco su saco, la tapo lo mas que pudo, la lebanto de la nieve y se la llevo.

Cuando llego a su casa abrio la hacia su cuarto y la acomodo en su cama y la cansado por no haber dormido en toda la noche se acosto a su lado aun vestido, y la muy fria, estaba tan fria como la nieve,tanto que traspaso su sin importarle la siguio abrasando y se durmio.

__X_X_X_X__

Cuando pakun llego hasta donde estaba Kakashi le conto lo escucho y lo mando a buscar a T-sunade capas que ella podia hacer algo, aunque habiendo escuchado lo que dijo Pakun era muy poco le aviso a Kiva y ambos se encontraron en donde dijo Pakun que se por todos lados pero ni rastros de Tenten, ni mucho menos de Neji.

Asu que pensaron que capas Neji la habia llevado al Hospital asi que se dirigieron llegaron estaba T-sunade esperando a que llegaran con Tenten. Pero al verlos sin ella les hizo barias preguntas.

__¿Donde esta Tenten?_

__Es que acaso esta no esta aqui_

__No-luego añidio-yo crei que la iban a traer ustedes._

__Si pero cuando llegamos Neji no estaba ahi_

__A hora donde se habra metido Neji-dijo Kiba, y akamaru ladro como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con su amo._

__Vamos a su casa, capas se encuentren alli-Kakashi y Kiba asintieron y se fueron con T-sunade a la casa de Neji._

Cuando llegaron,a la casa T-sunade sin tocar ni nada entro en la Neji escucho sonido se levanto rapido beso los labios de Tenten, se disculpo por dejarla sola y fue a ver que llego alli se encontro con T-sunade, Kakashi, Kiba y Akamaru.

__Neji en donde esta Tenten-dijo T-sunade algo desesperada porque si Tenten estaba viva cada segundo era clabe._

__Esta en nuestro cuarto,durmiendo-dijo lo mas tranquilo-_

T-sunade se apuro a subir a su piesa, Neji tambien subir pero Kakashi y Kiba no lo dejaron. Mientras tanto ellos esperaban que T-sunade llegara y dijiera como estaba le dieron algo caliente para que Neji tomara. Unos 10 minutos despues bajo T-sunade con los ojos llorosos y la cabesa en el demas entendieron, pero al parecer Neji no, ya que cuando los miro les hizo como una seña despidiendose y se fue a su demas vieron lo que hiba a hacer asi que lo siguieron y vieron como Neji, se sentaba en su cama y le acariciaba el cabello diciendo que estaba bella y que tenia que levantarce ya que habia visitas. Los demas lo miraban todo con una beso los labios de Tenten y salio.

__Vamos que Tenten se tiene que cambiar_

__Neji-dijo kakashi y poso su mano en su hombro-Tenten esta muerta, no va a despertar._

__No es mentira esta durmiendo, lo que pasa es que tiene el sueño pesado_

__Neji yo misma la rebice ella murio en la noche, cuando la encontraste ya llevaba barias horas muerta._

Neji no les creia asi que entro de vuelta a su cuarto se hacerco y trato de escuchar su corazon y no lo que estaba parado a un lado de la cama, callo de rodillas los demas trataron de ayudarlo, pero no no se mo vio de alli para nada-ni siquiera cuando se llevaron a Tenten el dia siguiente para asi hasta al dia despues de el entierro de su MUJER. Despues de tanto tiempo lloro, como nunca habia llorado. Se levanto y se puso el habrigo que habia tenido Tenten-que todabia tenia su olor-y se fue al cementario.Y ahi se quedo hasta la noche en que se fua su entrar sintio la aucencia de ella y se sento en el piso, y lloro.

__Como te extrano Tenten, Te juro que te extraño, Te fuiste de mi vida sin que te pudiera explicar lo que paso-lloro mas fuerte-Si hubieras sabido que era un favor, que le habia echo a Sakura_

Ya que ella habia echo una apuesta con Ino de quien besaba mas chico.Y el habia aceptado pero con la condicion de que ella luego le digiera a Tenten que ese beso era una apuesta.

Pero como hiba a saber el que justo en ese momento ella hiba a aparecer por la puerta y no le hiba a dar tiempo a nada

_x-x-x_

Ya habia pasado un mes desde la muerte de Tenten, Neji todabia seguia deprimido habia noches en que no dormia pensando en ella, si lo abria perdonado, cual abian sido sus ultimas palabras-si habian sido un te amo, o un te odio-Por su mente pasaba de todo-siempre y cuando estubiera relacionado con Tenten-ya no sabia que hacer para poder descansar en paz.

Sobre todo se sentia culpable por no haber ido al entierro de Tenten. A cada persona que encontraba le habia preguntado si habian ido o si la habian visto a lo que la mayoria contestaba a firmativamente, y a demas le decian que se veia hermosa y que no se procupara que en su rostro siempre se notaba que estaba en paz.

Se peino un poco y salio otra vez como todos los dias al cementerio.Y como todos los dias e llevaba flores distintas.

Cuando llego la saludo y como siempre espero respuesta pero tambien como siempre, nunca tenia ahi al rededor de una hora hablando con ella aunque ya se habia acostumbrado a que no tendria respuesta alguna.

Se lebanto del suelo y se despidio esta vez a diferencia de las otras un tanto se queria ir pero tenia mision -y no podia decir que se habia arepentido de aceptar ya que el mismo la habia pedido

__Chau Tenten, espero que no te enojes por irme antes pero es que sabes que tengo mision-sonrio-Pronto nos volveremos a ver._

Beso la placa que tenia la tumba de Tenten y se alejo lentamente, el estaba seguro de que pronto se volverian a ver, porque el hiba a hacer lo posible por que se volvieran a ver. Como respuesta unos pequeños copos de nieve calleron sobre su tumba empañando un poco la placa. Que decia _"Para la hermosa prinsesa de la Nieve de la persona que mas la ."_


End file.
